1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk reproducing apparatus and a clamp structure thereof, and more particularly to a disk reproducing apparatus for vehicle mounting use and a technique suitable for use in a vehicle-mounted disk reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For electronic apparatuses, there is a practical art concerning a clamp structure to hold and clamp a recording disk upon a drive part of a spindle motor (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 6-44658 (1994), for example). By placing a clamp holder from a spaced state into proximate state relative to the drive part, the recording disk is to be clamped.
In the existing art, because the clamp structure entirety is highly rigid, spacing cannot be given fully to the drive part of the spindle motor. Therefore, there are cases not compatible with a recording disk greater in thickness than the existing recording disk. Where the recording disk is greater in thickness or so-called wavy in form less flat, the disk might be inserted or ejected unsuccessfully.